Microbial organisms cause a number of fatal or debilitating diseases which affect many millions of people around the world. Current methods to control microbial organisms include the use of antimicrobial agents (antibiotics) and disinfectants. These have proved to be problematic since exposure to these agents places a significant selection pressure resulting in the creation of resistant microbes which can avoid the effects of the antimicrobial agent(s). For example, it has been discovered that microbial organisms have become resistant to triclosan, an agent added to many disinfectants used in households and industrial environments.
An arguably greater problem is the evolution of antibiotic resistant strains of a number of significant pathogenic microbes.
An example of a pathogenic organism which has developed resistance to antibiotics is Staphylococcus aureus. S. aureus is a bacterium whose normal habitat is the epithelial lining of the nose in about 20-40% of normal healthy people and is also commonly found on people's skin usually without causing harm. However, in certain circumstances, particularly when skin is damaged, this germ can cause infection. This is a particular problem in hospitals where patients may have surgical procedures and/or be taking immunosuppressive drugs. These patients are much more vulnerable to infection with S. aureus because of the treatment they have received. Resistant strains of S. aureus have arisen in recent years. Methicillin resistant strains are prevalent and many of these resistant strains are also resistant to several other antibiotics. Currently there is no effective vaccination procedure for S. aureus. In the US, S. aureus infections are the cause of 13% of the two million hospitalised infections each year. This represents 260,000 people with an infection of S. aureus, of which 60-80,000 die.
S. aureus is therefore a major human pathogen capable of causing a wide range of life threatening diseases including septicaemia, endocarditis, arthritis and toxic shock. This ability is determined by the versatility of the organism and its arsenal of components involved in virulence. Pathogenicity is multifactorial and no one component has shown to be responsible for a particular infection, see Projan, S. J. & Novick, R. P. (1997) in The Staphylococci in Human Disease (Crossley, K. B. & Archer, G. L., eds.) pp. 55-81.
At the onset of infection, and as it progresses, the needs and environment of the organism changes and this is mirrored by a corresponding alteration in the virulence determinants which S. aureus produces. At the beginning of infection it is important for the pathogen to adhere to host tissues and so a large repertoire of cell surface associated attachment proteins are made. These include collagen-, fibrinogen- and fibronectin-binding proteins. The pathogen also has the ability to evade host defences by the production of factors that reduce phagocytosis or interfere with the ability of the cells to be recognised by circulating antibodies.
Often a focus of infection develops as an abscess and the number of organisms increases. S. aureus has the ability to monitor its own cell density by the production of a quorum sensing peptide. Accumulation of the peptide, associated with physiological changes brought about by the beginning of starvation of the cells, elicits a switch in virulence determinant production from adhesins to components involved in invasion and tissue penetration. These include a wide range of hemolysins, proteases and other degradative enzymes.
During the process of any infection, the virulence determinants made by S. aureus are produced in response to environmental and physiological stimuli. These stimuli will be dependent on the niche within the body and will change as the infection progresses. Little is known of the conditions in vivo and it is likely that some components are produced solely in this environment. These are therefore potential vaccine components, which could not be discovered by previous techniques.
Many vaccines are produced by inactivated or attenuated pathogens which are injected into an individual. The immunised individual responds by producing both a humoral (antibody) and cellular (cytolytic T cells, CTL's) response. For example, hepatitis vaccines are made by heat inactivating the virus and treating it with a cross linking agent such as formaldehyde. An example of an attenuated pathogen useful as a vaccine is represented by polio vaccines which are produced by attenuating a live pathogen.
However the use of attenuated organisms in vaccines for certain diseases is problematic due to the lack of knowledge regarding the pathology of the condition and the nature of the attenuation. For certain viral agents this is a particular problem since viruses, in particular retroviruses, have an error prone replication cycle which results in viable mutations in the genes which comprise the virus. This can result in alterations to antigenic determinants which have previously been used as vaccines.
The development of so-called subunit vaccines (vaccines in which the immunogen is a fragment or subunit of a protein or complex expressed by a particular pathogenic organism) has been the focus of considerable medical research. The need to identify candidate molecules useful in the development of subunit vaccines is apparent not least because conventional chemotherapeutic approaches to the control of pathogenic organisms has more recently been stymied by the development of antibiotic resistance.